In a seat air conditioner for a vehicle seat disclosed in U.S. 2004/0198212A1, referring to FIG. 8, vibration excited by a blower unit 13 is restricted from being transmitted to the side of the seat.
In this case, the blower unit 13 is arranged at the lower side of seat spring members 28 and 280, which are located at the lower side of a cushion member 27. The seat spring members 28 and 280 are arranged between a cover member 71 of the blower unit 13 and an attachment bracket 70 through resilient damper members 72 and 73, so that the vibration excited by the blower unit 13 is restricted from being transmitted to the side of the cushion member 27 through the seat spring members 28 and 280.
The cushion member 27 is provided with concave portions 74 and 75, in which protrusion pieces 70a and 70b of the attachment bracket 70 are respectively disposed with a predetermined gap therebetween. That is, the protrusion pieces 70a and 70b are restricted from contacting the cushion member 27.
A blower fan 31 of the blower unit 13 sucks inside air (i.e., air in passenger compartment of vehicle) through an air suction port 32, and blows the inside air into an air passage (not shown) of the cushion member 27 through an air discharge duct 34. Thus, the inside air is discharged from minute discharge openings formed at a surface member (not shown) of the seat. A cylindrical seal packing 76 is arranged at the end portion of the air discharge duct 34, to seal the joint between the air discharge duct 34 and the air passage of the cushion member 27.
In this case, the seat spring members 28 and 280, the cushion member 27 and the like will be displaced in the up-down direction responding to a passenger seating, a vehicle vibration and the like. Consequently, the blower unit 13 which is supported by the seat spring members 28 and 280 is displaced in the up-down direction, to have a relative displacement with respect to the seat spring members 28, 280 and the cushion member 27.
However, in this case, only the seal packing 76 is arranged at the joint between the end portion of the air discharge duct 34 and the air passage of the cushion member 27, to be unable to sufficiently absorb the relative displacement of the blower unit 13. Accordingly, a seal defect will be readily caused at the-end portion of the air discharge duct 34. Furthermore, the seal packing 76 that is made of a resin foam or the like has an inferior isolation effect for the vibration of the blower unit 13, as compared with that made of a rubber.
In the case where the resilient damper member 72, 73 is made of a rubber, the frequent deformations of the seat spring members 28 and 280 will cause a high attrition wear of the rubber material which has a large friction coefficient.
In the case where the resilient damper member 72, 73 is made of a felt, which has a smaller friction coefficient than the rubber, the attrition wear of the resilient damper member 72, 73 will be reduced. However, as compared with the rubber, the felt has an inferior vibration-isolating effect because of an inability to have a spring constant suitable for the frequency band of the vibration excited by the blower unit 13. Thus, the vibration isolation of the blower unit 13 will be deteriorated.